1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bracket designs for fastening to support frames in a cabinet of a machine to support a sliding rail and more particularly, to a bracket assembly, which is adjustable to fit different configurations of mounting through holes of different design of support frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brackets are commonly used for mounting in a cabinet of a machine to support sliding rails. In order to facilitate bracket dismounting without tools, brackets for this purpose are configured to provide mounting posts that can be detachably fastened to respective mounting through holes of mating support frames in a cabinet of a machine. However, because the mounting through holes of different designs of support frames from different manufacturers have different configurations, different brackets with different configurations of mounting posts should be selectively used. Brackets with multi-segment mounting posts are created. The multi-segment mounting posts can be into different configurations of mounting through holes to force different segments thereof into friction engagement with different configurations of mounting through holes. However, due to insufficient bearing surface area between the respective segments of the multi-segment mounting posts and the respective mounting through holes, the brackets are less stable after installation.